The Undoing of a Mortal Angel
by bespectacledfanwarrior
Summary: Gabriel watches as the angels fall to Earth, helpless. Gabriel/OFC. One-shot.


**A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at something like this that I've actually posted and my first ever Supernatural fic! I originally, like many others out here on the big wide internet, took the popular topic of Gabriel watching the angels fall, added a load of angst, my own female character and a nice bit of smut to round things off. I hope I do this wonderful fandom justice with my little angsty one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: If the show were mine I would have made Destiel canon by the end of season 8, do you see any Destiel? Well you probably do so this might have been a bad example to use…but you get my point. Not mine. At all. Not even a little piece of Gabe.**

The Undoing of a Mortal Angel

Alana had never seen Gabriel this open before. It was as if everything he'd built around himself, every enigmatic quirk of his personality, every nonchalant façade, was gone. He was leaning out of the window, his hands braced on the windowsill, allowing the cool night air to wash over him. Every so often the outline of his body would become a silhouette against a flash of light streaking across the sky. His shoulders were heaving with suppressed emotion.

"There's nothing you could have done Gabriel," Alana said softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"I know that, I-" His voice wavered and he broke off with a frustrated sigh, never turning from the open window. Alana walked slowly over to him. He gave no sign that he had heard her. She placed her arm around him, carefully measuring his reaction, and when he did not push her away she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Alana did not know how long they stood there, the dark room lighting up with the flames of falling angels, the warmth of Gabriel's breath gently tickling her forehead as he allowed his head to rest on top of hers. A simmering concoction of pleasure and pain grew throughout her body at the intimacy and tragedy of the moment. When she inhaled his scent she felt a sense of connection they'd never before achieved. She could smell on him sugar and leather and the woody aroma of those stupid cigars he sometimes smoked, never quite masking the fresh, pure…something that proved that despite him not being an angel anymore, he was still not completely human

Bright flashes of light, Gabriel tensing beside her and the sound of a distant explosion broke her out of the haze she had fallen under. Gabriel abruptly shrugged her off and made for the door. She tried not to notice the sudden cold emptiness by her side.

"That one was only a couple of miles away," he half shouted at her. "I'm going to find them!"

"No! No, Gabriel!" He was halfway through the door by the time she dashed forward and grabbed hold of him, turning him around. He glared at her, a glint of darkness in his eyes, suddenly seeming much taller. She felt herself shrink away from him involuntarily.

"Those are my brothers out there! No matter what I think about heaven, I won't let this happen," he hissed at her. Alana drew herself up to her full height and willed herself to meet his gaze.

"Gabriel you knew as well as I did that this would happen, that Metatron would trick Castiel, that the angels would be cast out of heaven, and you promised me that you would not do this. Sam failed to close the gates of hell and everything in there will be rushing out to find new pray. That bitch who's calling herself the Queen of Hell will have no interest in angels that have no power and no information. You want to know who she will be interested in? You. God resurrected you as a mortal Gabriel and you have no experience in fighting as one. The moment you leave this shelter every foul beast that haunts the vaults and furnaces of hell will turn their eyes on you. You'll never survive them. You'll be help to no one then."

It was if she could see him crumbling before her. He closed his eyes and his brow furrowed against an internal battle. His fists clenched by his sides and he ran his tongue over his dry lips.

"I'm so…weak," he whispered. She could visibly see his anger and frustration becoming pure energy inside of him. She braced herself for the explosion that would surely come soon.

His eyes suddenly flew open and he began to pace.

"Why would my father raise me like this? I'd be more useful dead than in this form!" His voice slowly rose until he was shouting again. Alana stepped back and allowed him room to vent every emotion he'd hidden from her.

"What if they come here? What if they find us?" He yelled at her, his golden eyes flashing with an uncharacteristic malice. "You think I'm useless but you're not much better. You think that the goddamn Winchester boys and their pet angel that got us into this mess are more capable than me! The Winchesters survive on luck and sacrifice!"

"I was alive," he shouted, gesturing wildly to himself, "When the very first human was born! I've seen the birth and death of civilisations so ancient history doesn't even remember them! I have more knowledge than all the people on the Earth combined! You! You are nothing compared to me!"

At last the room fell silent as his words became almost tangible around them. His breath was ragged and uneven. They stood facing each other and Alana watched as the anger in his eyes died.

"Gabe," she said softly, "I wanna help you, really I do. In time we will come out of hiding, we will get your grace back and we will hunt down every single bastard that has ever done you wrong but please, please, tell me you didn't mean that."

Gabriel stepped towards her slowly and it suddenly hit her how hopeless he looked. His eyes, his stunning golden eyes, seemed dead in the dim dusk light. She was hit by a sudden urge to reach forwards and kiss the flames back into them.

Wordlessly, he fell into her open embrace. She pulled him to her as tightly as she could and whispered to him,

"You've been alive a week Gabriel. Try to stay that way a little longer."

"I didn't mean it," he murmured into her hair, so quietly she almost missed it. "I'm sorry."

Gabriel pulled away from her and moved to sit down on his bed. She cautiously sat next to him and watched as he lifted a hand to his eyes and brushed away the moisture that had gathered there. His lips were pressed together tightly to prevent them from trembling. He screwed up his eyes and covered his face with his hands. His breaths came out in short ragged gasps as at last he lost the last scrap of control he'd been holding on to.

Alana watched helplessly as he hid his face from her and tried to hold back his tears, suddenly acutely aware that she was sat next to an archangel, an archangel she had fallen in love with.

"I need…I need…" He said brokenly and she understood only too well his inability to articulate his starvation for comfort, closeness, simplicity.

Moved by an overwhelming surge of compassion and desire Alana swiftly grabbed his wrists, pulling him towards her and kissing him. Their lips met hungrily and all questions of motives and complications were ignored. They explored each other's bodies frantically, Gabriel sliding his hands under her shirt and running rough circles over the bare skin of her hips, Alana's own hands grabbing hold of his hair. A dam had broken between them and passion and desire flooded through. They broke apart as Gabriel slid backwards so he was lying on top of the bed and he lifted her by the hips so she was straddling him. She ground down onto his growing erection. The realisation that he was aroused _for her _made her breathing falter and her own arousal begin to throb and ache.

Alana's shaking hands fumbled on the buttons of his shirt and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him upwards so he could wrench it over his head. They quickly undressed each other, Alana briefly standing up to remove her jeans.

When there was only skin left between them they kneeled on top of the covers facing each other. Their breathing calmed slightly as they took in the sight of each other's bodies. They weren't children, breathy exclamations of love and beauty were forgotten, Alana's hands were firm and sure as she traced over the smooth contours of Gabriel's back, gasping quietly as Gabriel kissed and bit and licked his way down her neck and collarbone. The dim dusk light created deep shadows and shimmering highlights on their smooth skin and sweat began to glisten over them as Gabriel kissed her again, slowly and deeply, dominantly.

The flashes of light outside seemed like a distant memory as Gabriel pushed her backwards onto the bed and slid inside of her. The sudden sharp pain of being stretched too much too suddenly made her cry out. Though the discomfort was well worth it to hear Gabriel's ragged groan, to see the expression of ecstasy written into the lines around his eyes and to watch him bite his lip. They stayed still for a moment, allowing her time to adjust to his girth, and her pain faded into pleasure at Gabriel's obvious desperation to thrust again. She bucked her hips upwards, her desire mounting as she drew another keening moan from his lips, and they began to move together.

Gabriel pushed into her wet heat with long, deliberately languid strokes. He leaned down and resumed his slow torture of the sensitive skin on the hollow of her neck. She fought to keep her eyes from rolling backwards and whimpers began to escape her lips. The pleasure he gave her with each thrust was growing. She reciprocated by scratching her nails down his back and reaching up to kiss him. The kiss was slightly desperate, their tongues mingling, lips bruising. She drew her tongue backwards and forwards in his mouth to mimic their coupling and was rewarded by his hips bucking forwards in a sharp involuntary thrust.

Gabriel abruptly broke the kiss and changed his angle to hit a spot inside of her that made lightning bolts of pleasure shoot through her groin. He hit it again and again and again until she could no longer take the pace. She desperately wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled him aggressively inside of her, biting down on his shoulder.

Gabriel cried out in pleasure and, no longer able to hold back, he began to thrust into her erratically, taking her hard and fast until her moans turned to screams. As she approached her climax she forced herself to open her eyes. Gabriel's face was flushed, his hair was stuck to his skin with sweat, his pupils were so large she could barely see his irises and his own broken yells matched hers as she felt him explode inside of her. He cried out curses and meaningless words in a language she didn't understand and at last her own climax crested in wave after wave of ecstasy. She couldn't think or feel the pleasure was so strong, she knew she was screaming from the rawness in her throat but all she could do was cling on to Gabriel's slick, sweat soaked skin, her nails scratching his back, as they rode out their orgasms.

As at last the pleasure faded, Gabriel rolled off her and collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. The cold air from the open window teased over their damp skin. Alana used the last of her strength to climb under the duvet. Gabriel mimicked her, curling up next to her, and drew her into his arms.

They lay in silence, their slowing breaths and mingled pulses the only sound in the now black night. The gentle rise and fall of their chests lulled them both to sleep and they thought no more.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please take a few moments to tell me what you think.**


End file.
